In many respects, the correct use of the putter represents a more difficult problem for golfers than is presented by the other clubs. This is due to the reduced arc and non-vigorousness of the putting stroke. Also, it is necessary to strike the ball with the face of the putter precisely perpendicular to the intended path of the ball, and for maintaining this position of the putter during the entire putting stroke. Accuracy of stroking is more important with the putter than with any other club because of the small target at which the ball is directed, and the absolute requirement that unless the indicated relation of the club face and the ball is established, the ball will be irregularly struck and thereby not travel along the intended line.
Various prior art arrangements for training golfers in the use of putters have been proposed but these prior art proposals are characterized by their lack of differentiation between practicing and actual play. Also involved are the imprecise mechanisms which depend in their use, at least in part, upon the player-trainee's ability to keep the mechanism itself properly in position. This of course is counter-productive to the purpose of training a player to use his own standard putter in the most effective playing stroke.
The Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,635 entitled "Golf Stroke Instruction Device" relates to a tripod type device from which the handle portion of a putter is suspended. The configuration of the Thomas device is quite unwieldy and during use, involves the golfer having to straddle one of the legs of the device. The suspension arrangement for the golf club is such as to make it difficult for the player to grasp the handle in a comfortable manner.
The Haley U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,262 provides a single post guide which has at its bottom or foot portion a ground engaging part which is intended to fit within a complementary cavity in the bottom of a special putter. Thus, the training device is closely linked to a particular form of club; the two are available as a unit. While the club might be used alone, the intent of the patent is to use the guide and putter as a cooperating pair.
The Santoro et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,333 entitled "Golf Putter Guide" discloses a device which is linked to the lower shaft of a putter near its head, and while this may provide guidance to the head, it does not train the proper motion of the golfer's hands in the proper swinging of the club.
The Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,133 entitled "Golf Practicing Apparatus" is a bulky arrangement either requiring components to be inserted into the ground or else involving the use of "L" shaped brackets for the support of the device. This design involves relatively expensive components as well as a considerable amount of setup time.
The Mierzejewski U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,244 discloses a device which is intended to be permanently attached to the putter. While this may be useful as a special club, it in all likelihood is not a club which comes within the rules of the game, and this device cannot assist the player in training with a normal putter.
The Marsh U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,535 entitled "Putting Stroke Training Device" describes and shows an elaborate guide assembly, including spaced apart standards; rails extending between the standards; and a clamp for guiding the putter shaft, which includes a vertically disposed dovetail slide. The horizontal rails of the device must be aligned each time it is set up, to avoid binding of the guiding motion of the guiding carriage.
The Sterling U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,684 entitled "Golf Putting Training Device" is a four-legged affair involving members 22 and 24 slidable along elongate bars 18 and 20, respectively, which necessarily involves an expensive apparatus as well as one that is relatively time consuming to set up for use. In addition, the construction of the Sterling device is such as to require the golfer to assume an awkward stance.
The Vella et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,131 entitled "Golf Putting Trainer" is another of the devices of complex configuration necessitating expense as well as an inordinate amount of setup time. These patentees clamp a putter shaft between a pair of members representing a shaft guide slidable along a guide rail, with the club shaft constrained to move therewith. This is obviously a burdensome and expensive device requiring both setup time before use, as well as disassembly time after use.
The Nottoli U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,949 entitled "Golf Putting Trainer" involves a trolley provided with wheels to roll along a rail, with this arrangement also being expensive as well as requiring a considerable amount of setup time. The benefit to the golfer would not seem to be justified.
The Houtz U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,030 entitled "Putting Stroke Training Device" involves several generally tubular shaped components affixed together in a certain manner, but appearing to be expensive as well as difficult to use.
The Millat U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,433 entitled "Golf Putting Trainer" involves a putter training arrangement having the considerable disadvantage of the pivot point for the support components for the putter being at the bottom of the device rather than at the top of the device, thus being responsible for an unrealistic motion of the putter when being used as a training device.
As will be seen hereinafter, none of these prior art teachings is at all within the spirit of this invention.